


Crash and Burn

by SailorPortia



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diana has unhealthy sleeping haabits, Dianakko Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Hannah and Barbara troll Akko, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep talking, idk what else to put in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Akko learns about her girlfriend's terrible sleeping habits and decides to put a stop to it, to which Diana objects. How is she supposed to do everything she needs to when there are so few hours in a day? Akko argues that sleep is more important and she plans on proving it.Like most of Akko's plans, it backfires on her spectacularly.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899667
Comments: 26
Kudos: 252





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this is late af, but what are you gonna do, right? lol

It wasn't long after Akko started dating Diana that she realized her girlfriend had a secret. A devastating secret for someone of her reputation.

Diana didn't lie to maintain this secret. She didn't have to. As long as nobody looked too closely into her routine, she could maintain her facade of normalcy. However, she wasn't prepared to deal with the scrutiny of a particularly nosy girlfriend.

Even before they started dating, Akko had been maximizing the time she spent with Diana, and she didn't let up once they were in a relationship. She even stopped complaining about study sessions. Naturally, Diana enjoyed receiving so much attention from her girlfriend, but the more time they spent together, the harder it became to hide her habits.

Diana finally slipped up in a way she couldn't recover from. One night Akko gave her a stack of graphic novels to read, and in her haste to catch up on one of her girlfriend's favourite series, she finished it all in one day.

"Wait, you read all of it already?" Akko's eyes widened when Diana brought the books to the Red Team dorm the next morning. " _ Bloom Into You _ is eight volumes long, which is like a bazillion pages. You read all of that in one night?"

"I wanted to be able to discuss it with you as soon as possible," Diana explained.

"I gave you the books right before curfew though. Did you even sleep?"

"Of course I did." Diana avoided Akko's increasingly suspicious gaze. "Perhaps not as much as I could have..."

"Diana!" Akko whined. "You need your rest! If you don't get enough sleep, you'll pass out in class."

"I've never fallen asleep in class and I don't plan to." As a matter of fact, she used a variety of spells to prevent it whenever she felt tired.

"Okay, but what if your head explodes instead! Sleep's important, you know!"

"There isn't enough time in the day to do everything. Losing an hour or two of sleep won't kill me."

Akko wasn't convinced. Someone who worked as hard as Diana needed just as much rest as everyone else, if not more, but Diana didn't see it that way. According to her, the only way to be productive was to maximize the amount of time she was awake. You couldn't achieve anything if you were asleep. Hannah and Barbara had been trying for years to get Diana to change her ways, and if her roommates couldn't do it, who could?

Her girlfriend, of course! Akko wouldn't rest until Diana did, and she wasn't afraid to take a hands-on approach!!

* * *

For once Akko had found herself in a predicament that she knew exactly how to get herself out of. The problem was that she couldn't bring herself to do what was necessary to escape her current situation.

True to form, Akko had jumped head first into her plan before she even thought it out. Diana didn't appreciate being told to her face that she needed to be put to bed like a child, but that didn't stop Akko. She closely monitored her girlfriend, jumping at every opportunity to tell her to take a nap, even offering to take on some of her burdens to open up extra time for her. Diana stubbornly insisted on going about her business as before. She wasn't used to having someone fuss over her in this way.

One week in, Akko laid her trap. She made Diana an offer she couldn't refuse: a Friday night full of hot and heavy studying. They went to Diana's room and sat together at her desk. Diana brought out the textbooks and prepared her notes as usual, suspecting nothing of her girlfriend's secret plan.

Around ten o'clock, Diana took out her wand to perform an invigoration spell, a short-term solution to the exhaustion plaguing her. The fatigue would return even stronger, but that was future Diana's problem.

"Hey, none of that!" Akko snatched away Diana's wand tucked it away at her own belt. "No spells! If you're tired, then go to sleep!"

"But we still have another two units to review."

"No buts! Staying up with spells is cheating. You don't want to resort to cheating, do you?"

Diana did, but she wasn't about to wrestle Akko to get her wand back. Without magic to aid her, she had trouble keeping her eyes open. Akko noticed that it was taking Diana longer and longer to get through each page, and her responses to Akko's questions were coming slower and less coherent as time passed.

Sensing weakness, Akko started playing dirty. She snuggled up to Diana and stroked her hair as she read her own notes. After only a few minutes, her girlfriend was leaning against her—a violation of her principles of perfect posture. Soon her head was resting on Akko's shoulder, and her progress with her notes slowed to a crawl.

Akko made her as cozy as possible, providing conditions that could only result in lulling Diana to sleep. Sure enough, she started nodding off.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," Akko said.

"No..." Diana's voice was soft and slow. "One more unit..."

"C'mon, babe. Let's tuck you in."

Diana mumbled a protest, but she was too tired to resist as Akko directed her toward her bed. She kept a hand on Diana's waist as she pulled back the perfectly made covers.

"Alright, Diana. I'll leave so you can change into your pj's, then—Ehhhhh!?"

Akko yelped as she and Diana fell on the bed. Diana had leaned so deeply into her embrace that all of her weight had been resting on Akko, who lost her balance when she tried to step away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but stop horsing around! You have to go to sleep!"

_ Snooooooooooooooooooooooooooore _ .

"Eh?"

Diana was gently snoring in Akko's ears, softly and elegantly like everything she did.  _ How do you even snore elegantly? _ Her body weighed heavily on Akko's, her limbs splayed out perfectly to pin her girlfriend down. She tried to extricate herself from the pleasant, if inconvenient trap, but she found she couldn't move without disturbing Diana.

Which brings us to Akko's predicament.

If she didn't leave soon, she'd might get in trouble for breaking curfew, among other complications of spending a night anywhere other than her own bed. Lotte and Sucy might worry about where she went, and if Amanda heard that she was in the Blue Team's dorm room overnight she'd be making dirty jokes about it for weeks. On the other hand, there was no way she could get up without moving Diana off herself and potentially waking her up, which ran contrary to her entire goal tonight. What mattered most to her right now was proving to Diana the importance of a good night's sleep, but it looked as if that might come at the cost of her own peace of mind.

Shifting ever so slightly, Akko tried to manoeuvre into a more comfortable position. Graceful as she was, Diana hadn't collapsed onto her girlfriend in the most accommodating way. She was surprisingly heavy, and her weight was putting stress on some of Akko's joints. Akko rearranged their legs to avoid the pain that would have come from a long stay in their original position. One of her arms was free after a few wiggles, but her other arm and shoulder were being crushed by Diana's torso.

_ I guess this is my life now _ , Akko thought, giving into the ache. There was no telling how long she'd be stuck in this position, and it didn't seem like sleeping was an option.  _ Maybe Diana will wake up on her own and I can leave without feeling guilty. _

After a few minutes of listening to Diana's soft snoring, she heard the door open. She had forgotten all about Hannah and Barbara, who left before the study session and hadn't returned to the dorm room until now. This wouldn't end well...

"We're back, Diana," Hannah called out.

"You're never going to believe what just happened," Barbara said.

Akko's heart beat kicked into high gear. If Hannah and Barbara found her in this position...

"Did Akko already leave? We aren't going to want her commentary on this."

After a brief pause, Akko heard the sounds of the girls approaching.

"She must be really focused on her notes if she isn't hearing us."

Akko braced herself for what was about to happen. She craned her neck around her sleeping girlfriend and saw Hannah and Barbara come around the divider and stop dead in their tracks.

"By the Nines," Hannah cried out. "Put a sock on the doorknob next time."

"Diana's asleep," Akko said as loudly as she dared.

Barbara made a pitying noise. "She fell asleep whilst you were getting hot and heavy? There's a limit to how bad you can be at something, Akko."

"We weren't doing anything like that! I was trying to tuck her into bed and she passed out on top of me."

"Oh," Hannah said. "Well that's boring. Congrats on getting her to sleep this early, I guess."

"Thanks, I guess," Akko replied. "What were you guys even doing out this late?"

"That's between Hannah, myself, and a witch who will go unnamed."

Akko rolled her eyes. "You can say you were hooking up with Amanda, it's fine."

"What!? Ew!" Hannah blushed. "We weren't hooking up with her!"

"She press-ganged us into pulling a prank on Chloé." Barbara smirked. "You'll see the results tomorrow."

"Weird date idea, but okay."

"Said the dork with a passed out girlfriend on top of her," Hannah scoffed.

"Fair."

"Is there any reason you're still lying there?" Barbara asked. "You're not planning on sleeping here, are you?"

"I don't want to wake her up by moving." It was a miracle that Diana's sleep hadn't already been disturbed by their conversation. "Keep it down by the way."

Hannah waved off Akko's concerns. "Noise doesn't do anything to Diana when she crashes like this. She sleeps like the dead unless you jostle her. Touch is different for her."

"In that case, I have to stay where I am," Akko said. "I've been trying all week to get her to sleep like a normal person, I'm not ruining it."

"Yeah, well it looks like you got hoisted on your own petard," Barbara said. "Sucks to suck."

"Laugh it up while you can, losers." Akko didn't care about her current situation. In fact, she felt a sense of superiority that she achieved something Diana's own roommates had failed at.

Hannah and Barbara shared a conspiratorial look and approached Diana's bed.

"Hey, what are you doing? You better not—EEEE!"

The arm that Diana was slumped over had fallen asleep, and Hannah poked it. The prickly pain had Akko gritting her teeth, but she stayed as still as possible. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"You told us to laugh it up while we can," Hannah replied, poking Akko's arm repeatedly. "We're only doing what you told us to."

"This is a golden opportunity," Barbara said as she took off one of Akko's shoes. "Let's see if we can find your ticklish spots."

"When I get out of here I'm going to—" Akko's voice constricted into a high-pitched whine as Barbara tickled her foot. She squirmed as Hannah and Barbara searched for more of her weaknesses, every fibre of her being straining to keep herself from moving.

"I'm telling Diana when she wakes up! She told you guys not to bully me anymore."

Diana stirred, her hand moving in her sleep and finding Akko's. The hand that was asleep. Akko's nerves screamed out as Diana's fingers interlaced with her limp digits.

"No bullying my Akko," she mumbled. "My Akko..."

"Oh no, it's the sleep-talking phase," Hannah said.

"She must really be out of it," Barbara added.

Diana clung to Akko as a child would to a favourite stuffed animal. "I really am immensely fond of my Akko, so I must ask that she be treated with respect."

Only Diana would be so formal when she was sleep-talking. Akko wondered what her adorable girlfriend was dreaming about.

"Yes, of course I think she has an exemplary rear, but it would be too forward of me to say so."

Akko blushed.  _ Diana said I have a cute butt. _ There was no way she wasn't going to ask about this tomorrow.

"That's more than I needed to hear," Hannah said, stepping away from the bed. "I'm out."

"Have fun with sleeping beauty." Barbara backed away and joined her bestie. "Watch out for the cuddling phase."

"Wait, isn't this the cuddling phase?" Akko called out as the other girls left. "What's the cuddling phase?"

The  _ cuddling phase _ , as it turned out, was Diana's unrestrained craving for physical contact. Akko and Diana were still in the early stages of their relationship. The most they'd done so far was hug and hold hands, which was a big deal for the touch-starved aristocrat. She was unused to physical intimacy, and they had determined that the best thing to do was take it slow.

During the cuddling phase, that idea went straight out the window.

It started with Diana clinging tighter and tighter to Akko. Then her hands gently stroked and massaged her. Akko didn't see what all the fuss was about until the nuzzling started. Diana rubbed her face against Akko's hair, her flushed cheek, and neck. She was like an overgrown cat. It was impossibly cute, but Akko wasn't sure if she'd survive long enough to appreciate it.

At no point did the sleep-talking stop. Diana's unconscious rambling only escalated, revealing a bevy of things Akko would never repeat—some of which she couldn't think about without swooning.

At some point Akko lost consciousness, either because she fell asleep or her brain overloaded. She woke up the next morning to find a confused and flustered Diana wondering how she and her girlfriend had ended up sleeping together fully clothed.


End file.
